Proyecto DONCEL
by Sasuko-Uchiha
Summary: Fue cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría realmente.-¡ESTA DESNUDO!-. –Ne, Sasuke, ¿te gusto tu regalito?-y desde ese momento comprendió, que su vida solitaria y monótona daría un gran giro. SasuNaru.¡cambio de resumen!.


**Aclaraciones: **Naruto no me perteneces, es de Sasuke y ambos son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Titulo: **Proyecto D.O.N.C.E.L.

**-blabla-** diálogos.

__blabla__ pensamientos sarcásticos o incoherencias de Sasuke.

_-blabla-_ palabras de Sasuke entre diálogos.

Ahora si…a leer n_n.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** _¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?_

**+º+º+º+º+º+ n_n +º+º+º+º+º+**

Por extraño que pareciera, una vez en la vida te topas con _"regalos"_ que te pueden traer, ya sean sorpresas, alegrías, o penas. Pero, y si en vez de dar estas, dan casi un infarto como el que estoy a punto de tener.

Y como no tenerlo, teniendo frente a mi algo que jamás pensé que mis propios padres __los cuales están mas chiflados que una cabra con Alzheimer, claro__ me regalarían y peor aun, ¡¡a mis 25 años!!, ¡¡¿Qué acaso estaban locos?!!.

Aprobaba una visita de mi pervertido hermano mayor ____, la de ellos mismos –no, pensándolo mejor, eso seria aterrador-, hasta un maldito consolador. ¡¡No esto, por dios!!.

…

Si mis amigos o conocidos, o inclusive el tonto-de-mi-hentai-incestuoso-aniki me viera de esta manera, se burlarían de mí. Y es natural o más bien lo normal, por que Uchiha Sasuke JAMAS __y recalco, ¡¡jamás!!__ muestra otro sentimiento que no sea indiferencia, frialdad o apatía.

Lo grandioso de esto, es que estoy solo en mi casa –al menos eso era un alivio a mi YA atormentada vida-. Pero no podía ponerse peor, ¿verdad?.

**-¡¡OTOT-BAKA!!, ¡¡¡¿te gusto tu regalito de papá y mamá?!!!-**

No….ya es peor…

…

Se preguntaran, ¿como fue que, YO –y recalco YO-, el todo vanaglorioso –je, soy genial- Sasuke Uchiha termino en esta espantosa situación?, pues bien, lo narrare desde el principio, y si tienen dudas, ni esperen que se las conteste, a si que o ponen atención o se aguantan.

Cof cof…todo comenzó hacia apenas dos días…

+º+º+º+ FB +º+º+º+

**-hey Uchiha-**

El aludido levantó la mirada de los documentos que supervisaba, prestándole atención a su secretario.

**-Suigetsu, ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?, no vez que estos papeles son muy importantes y tienen que estar terminado para hoy-** el nombrado ignoro completamente la queja del moreno y solo le arrojo lo que sostenía en sus manos. **-¿Qué es esto?-** Sasuke encarno una ceja extrañado y mirando con duda el paquete en sus manos.

**-un presente, se que en dos días cumples 25, por lo que como ese día tomas un descanso de este agobiante trabajo, pues decidí adelantarme antes de que eso ocurriera, ¿vez que buen amigo soy?-** sonrío con falsa armonía.

**-ya…-** Sasuke encarno su cejas sarcástico **-¿Qué quieres?- **poso su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas, prestándole total atención al peliblanco __dientes de piraña__ frente a él.

**-¿Por qué crees que quiero algo? –**Suigetsu se sentó, en la silla frente al escritorio de Sasuke y sonrío con complacencia.

**-o vamos, solo suéltalo quieres –**bufó y espero que lo que fuera que el peliblanco le pediría no fuera tan, problemático __¡Shikamaru, va por ti hermano!__ inevitablemente recordó a su mejor amigo.

**-quiero que me des libre mañana, todo el día- **

Sasuke se le quedo mirando unos momentos, antes de fruncir el ceño.

**-no puedo hacer eso, sabes que tienes que estar presente mañana en la junta con los inversionistas-** Suigetsu se molesto un poco, pero aun así insistiría.

**-por favor Sasuke, mañana nace mi hijo, no me puedes hacer esto-** suplico, aun cuando sabia que Sasuke podría negarse.

Sasuke, a pesar de no haber experimentado la paternidad, entendía perfectamente lo que su amigo sentía, la llegada de un hijo es especial, principalmente si es el primero. Suspiro, porque muy en el fondo de su corazón quería experimentar esa sensación de ser padre.

Suspiro nuevamente, y le sonrío cansinamente al peliblanco. Lo que le comprobó a este, que podía faltar el día siguiente.

**-gracias, Sasuke, de verdad, gracias-** Suigetsu estuvo a punto de besarlo en la mejilla, pero Sasuke, lo esquivó inmediatamente.

**-oye, contrólate, estas casado, y no me gustaría que tu esposo viniera a mi para reclamarme algo que yo no he hecho-** se levantó de su silla y miro con dirección al ventanal –**llama a Karin y dile que mañana ocupara tu lugar –**bufó frustrado, como odiaba a esa mujer.

**-pero si no la soportas –**Suigetsu dudo ante el pedido de su jefe.

**-pero es la que mejor trabaja en el lugar, si pongo a Sakura se la pasara mas babeando que trabajando –**Suigetsu no dio negativa ni erró ante tal hecho.

**-¿y por que no se lo pides mejor a Hinata, ella no esta detrás de ti como las demás locas? –**Sasuke lo miro y después respondió.

**-por que Hinata esta asistiendo a Neji, por que en estas tres semanas a tenido mas junta con contratistas y él y ella son los mas capacitados para ese sector-** soltó un suspiro, Suigetsu rezó por su suerte.

-**al menos será solo por el día de mañana-** hizo un ademán con sus hombros restándole importancia.

_¡¡¡PUM!!_

**-¡¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!!-**

Suigetsu soltó un bufido, esperando que un día su amigo no terminara loco, ante esas dos desquiciadas.

+º+º+º+ Interrupción del FB +º+º+º+

Hugh…creo que tendré pesadillas si sigo recordando a ese par de locas, ufh...no se como he podido sobrevivir ante tal estrés, ¡¡dios, donde quiera que valla siempre me las topare en algún lado!!, ¿acaso me espiaran?. ¡¡¡oh no, si es así, entonces, corro peligro!!!. ¡¡Cálmate Sasuke…soy perfecto no me estreso, soy perfecto no me estreso, soy perfec…!!

Cof cof, sigamos…

+º+º+º+ Continuación de FB +º+º+º+

Cuando el moreno por fin pudo deshacerse de las dos desquiciadas, se retiro a sus solitarios aposentos…su departamento.

Como siempre, camino directo a su habitación, sacándose la corbata en el proceso. Le urgía un baño con agua tibia, su cuerpo olía a perfume de mujer corriente __cofcofputascofcof_._

Llego al baño cargando consigo solo la toalla, abrió los grifos, y espero a que la tina se llenara un poco. Hundiéndose en ella cuando ya estuvo lista. Sintió su cuerpo relajarse al instante, ocasionando que sus ojos se cerraran ante la armoniosa soledad que le otorgaba su departamento. Tan pacifico…

_¡¡¡PUMPUMPUM!!!_

…Demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

**-¡¡otöto-baka!!-**

_¡¡¡EL HOLOCAUSTO!!!_

Se maldijo, era su puto-metro-sexual-hermano, ¿pero que hacia a esas horas en su casa?. Lo iba a averiguar, claro que lo aria. Se levantó de su relajante ducha y se coloco la bata de dormir solamente y salio al recibidor, encontrando a su hermano hurgando sus cosas.

**-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Itachi y por que viniste a mi casa a estas horas?-** se aproximo solo lo necesario, no quería que su hermano empezara con sus malas manías de querer tocarlo, suficiente tenia con el trauma cuando era pequeño.

**-¿así es como recibes a tu hermano favorito después de no haberlo visto como hace cien años?-** se aproximo a Sasuke pero no espero que este lo amenazara con un patito de plástico para tina. **–¿Sa-Sasuke? –**se detuvo, cuando comprobó que su vida corría peligro.

**-no des un paso mas aniki, ¡¡o mueres muajajajaja!!! –**río como maniaco de película barata y a su hermano le resbalo una gotita de su perfecta frente. **–Ya suficiente, mucha dramatización para un día, además estoy cansado –**aventó al pato fuera de su recibidor. **–¿A que viniste hermano? –**se sentó en su sillón preferido, haciéndole un ademán a su hermano a que el también se sentara, frente a él.

**-bueno, en dos días es tu cumple y quería darte tu…abraso –**Sasuke encarno su ceja al ver el extraño movimiento en las manos de su hermano, arrugo el entrecejo cuando supo que gesto era.

**-y una mierda me tocas, ¿quedo claro? –**se levantó para que su hermano no se le acercara y se paro lo mas alegado de él que pudiera. **–Ahora, te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿a que has venido?-** cruzó sus brazos esperando la respuesta.

Itachi, entonces, cambio su expresión a una de absoluta frialdad. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos cuando dedujo que no era para nada algo bueno.

**-estoy siguiéndole la pista a un sujeto, nada importante** **–**"mentira", pensó Sasuke a sus adentros. **–Así que, por que no mejor dejamos la charla y me vienes a dar la bienvenida como el dios del incesto manda- **lo próximo que Itachi vio y sintió, fue el puño de su hermano estrellarse en su perfecta cara.

+º+º+º+ Interrupción del FB +º+º+º+

Maldito, por eso ahora duermes en el sofá, ¿Por qué me tendría que tocar un hermano tan desquiciado como Itachi?, ¿Por qué no en lugar de un pervertido, no era un asesino?. Dios, que cruz tan grande la mía…¿he?, a si continuemos…

+º+º+º+ Continuación del FB +º+º+º+

Depuse de que Sasuke mandara a dormir a su hermano al sofá __por que no le ofrecería una habitación de las cuatro que le restaban_ _se dispuso a encerrarse con los diez candados de seguridad en su habitación __no es que tuviera miedo de que su pervertido hermano entrara en medio de la noche, no, solo era…precavido_ _colocándose su pijama negra de ceda casi transparente y se escabullo dentro de sus sabanas y cobijas.

Ya resolvería el asunto de su hermano, mañana en la mañana, por el momento, necesita descansar. Todo el día convivió con locas, y como en su día faltaría, pues mañana se le recargaba más el trabajo.

_*al día siguiente*_

Se levantó he hizo lo que cotidianamente hacia, parecía que su vida se había vuelto muy monótona, pero no le importaba por que prefería un día aburrido completamente solo, a un día desastroso con malas compañías.

Mientras se perfumaba y se colocaba su corbata, un extraño olor se filtro por su habitación.

**-¿Qué será ese olor? –**conocía ese olor, pero de que se trataba, olía como…

Sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo norma y sin terminar de anudarse su corbata, salio disparado de su habitación, encontrándose con lo que ya sospechaba, su cocina hecha un desastre y lo pero, chamuscada.

**-¡¡¿ITACHI QUE DEMONIOS LE PASO A MI COCINA?!! –**su grito hizo que Itachi lanzara lo que tenia en el sartén, por consecuencia que le cayera a Sasuke en la cabeza.

**-Sasuke, que bu-buenos es que ya despegaste –**habló nervioso y miró su reloj **–mira la hora que es, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mas tarde-** y con un beso en la roja mejilla de su hermano, salio disparado del departamento.

**-¡¡¡ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!-**

Y fue lo único que se escucho por todo el vecindario.

_*Corporación Uchiha*_

**-jaja, no puedo creer que tu hermano este aquí, otra vez-** Neji sorbía su café a la vez que Sasuke lo hacia.

**-no se como no puede ser normal –**Sasuke lamentaba el hecho de tener un hermano tan subnormal.

**-vamos, hombre, que tu hermano no es muy anormal que digamos –**Sasuke le miro encarnando una ceja, sarcástico **–bueno, talvez tenga unos que otros desperfectos, pero debes admitir que cuando se trata de trabajos o negocios es todo un genio –**reclinó sus hombros restándole importancia.

**-bueno, quizás tengas razón, pero aun así, me molesta que sea tan…Itachi- no** tenia una palabra para describirlo **–como sea, me tengo que ir, aun me queda papeleo que reconsiderar y deben estar listos para esta semana –** y se encamino a la puerta de su oficina.

**-ne, Sasuke –**este ante el llamado del ojiblanco, volteo solo para recibir y cachar a tiempo un pequeño paquete forrado en papel metálico azul. Sasuke lo miro extrañado **–feliz cumpleaños –**y sin mas, Neji paso a su oficina, dejando a Sasuke mirando el pequeño presente.

**-gracias-** susurro una vez hubo abierto el paquetito. Y sin más entro a su despacho.

*al día siguiente*

Aun en pijama, Sasuke revisaba cada uno de los regalos que tenia sobre su mesa. El regalo de Suigetsu no le agrado mucho que digamos, el peliblanco le había regalado un té valeriana para el estrés __¡¡maldito!!_._ Neji, un reloj vanguardista de la compañía de su tío. Hinata, la tímida secretaria y esposa de Neji, un conjunto nuevo de smoking. Los regalos de Sakura y Karin ni siquiera los abrió, en lugar de eso, los desechó a la basura. Se hermano le había regalado un consolador y un estuche de perversión además de una pervertida recomendación del con quien usarlos __claro, los regalos los aceptó, pero la propuesta de su hermano se la metió a este por…_._ Una vez hubo acabado, los guardo en su habitación, asegurándose que el metiche de su hermano no los encontrara.

Se encamino al living donde estuvo apunto de prender la televisión. Pero el sonido de la puerta lo extraño, era muy temprano y no esperaba ninguna visita, además de que en ese día, en especial, le gustaba mas estar solo.

Cuando abrió la puerta se topo con una caja casi de su tamaño, solo que esta era una cabeza y media mas pequeña que el. Su ceja se encarno extrañado, en ningún momento, recordó haber pedido algo tan, grande.

**-¿señor Uchiha Sasuke? –**este miro al repartidor de correspondencia __o eso era lo que parecía por su uniforme_ _y asintió. **–Firme a qui por favor –**le mostró un carnet y firmo sobre la hoja, el repartidor se lo agradeció y le extendió un sobre azul con un pai pai grabado en rojo y blanco.

Su cara se puso azul, reconocería ese emblema donde fuera, era el de su familia. Trago saliva y con las manos un poco temblorosas abrió el sobre, sacando su contenido para empezarlo a leer.

_**Querido hijo:**_

_Tu madre y yo no olvidamos tu cumpleaños, por lo que te enviamos un "presente", se que te encantara, es uno de mis últimos inventos. No Sasuke, no estoy loco, además, tu madre lo adoro, pero ella sabía que el presente era solo para ti. _

_Mantenlo alejado de Itachi por que sino podría dañarlo, ya sabes como es tu pervertido hermano. _

_Bueno por nuestra parte es todo, te enviaremos una carta cuando decidamos ir a visitarte (muajajajaja), como sea nos veremos pronto…mas de lo que crees…_

_PD:__ dice tu madre que te laves los dientes, te cambies de ropa internos, y que si vas a acostarte con alguien no olvides el con…_

Dejó de leer y tiro la nota muy lejos de si. Se subió al sillón como si la carta fuera una bomba que estaba apuno de explotar. Sus ojos se viraron al paquete, renuente a querer abrirlo, se acercó a este. Sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron al prestillo de la madera y lo abrió. Sintió algo de peso mediano, caer sobre él, por lo que cerrojos ojos e impactando en el suelo. Se sobo la cabeza y se medio incorporo, mirando que era lo que había caído sobre si. Lo que le provoco, casi un infarto…

+º+º+º+ FFB +º+º+º+

Y es aquí en donde me encuentro, mi hermano sostiene una cámara en sus manos… ¡¡un momento!!, ¡¡Itachi me tomo una foto con mi "regalito" aun sobre mi!!.

**-valla, hermanito parece que si te gusto tu regalo, mira tu cara –**_el muy infeliz me muestra la cámara donde se aprecia mi cara completamente roja y mi "regalo" sobre mi._ **–papá si que es un genio, mira que hermoso es tu regalo **_**–**__mi hermano, observa con mas detalle mi "regalo" cuando derepente de su nariz comienza a salir sangre._

Extrañado, miro mi _"presente"_ y lo miro con más detalle.

Es un chico, de entre 15 a 17 años, rubio, piel ligeramente bronceada, con tres marquitas sobre sus mejillas. Siento que me olvido de algo mmm…¿Qué será?, ¿Qué podría ser?. Miro a Itachi en quien aun le sangra la nariz y miro al chico sobre mí.

**---procesando---analizando---cargando---descargando---**

**-¡¡¡ESTA DESNUDO!!!-**

Y después de eso me di cuenta que mi vida se convertiría en un tremendo lío en el que no me traería cosas buenas… ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?...

* * *

Bueno se que había dicho que no pondría otro fic asta terminar el del dios del sexo, pero la verdad, las ansias me vencieron, si este capi supera mas de los diez RW entonces lo continuo sino, entonces lo quitare y lo volveré a poner asta que termine el otro.

LA DECISIÓN ESTA EN SUS MANOS, MUAJAJAJAJA

Como sea, nos veremos pronto, aun tengo un capi que terminar, asta pronto

_(*cuando me siento solo, puedo elegir quejarme…o conocerme mas*)_


End file.
